Como me Apaixonei por Ti
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey relembra como é que passou a ver Seto Kaiba de outra maneira, acabando por se apaixonar por ele, depois de Seto lhe ter salvado a vida e lhe ter roubado um beijo. Oneshot.


**Título: **Como me Apaixonei por Ti

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey relembra como é que passou a ver Seto Kaiba de outra maneira, acabando por se apaixonar por ele, depois de Seto lhe ter salvado a vida e lhe ter roubado um beijo. Oneshot.

**Como me Apaixonei por Ti**

Se há uns meses atrás me perguntassem o que achava do Seto Kaiba, eu diria que ele era a pessoa mais desprezível que alguma vez eu tinha conhecido. Sim, nessa altura era essa a minha opinião sobre ele.

E o que é que mudou? Muita coisa. A minha opinião sobre o Kaiba começou a mudar depois de um incidente. Ele salvou-me a vida. Sim, é verdade.

Consigo lembrar-me perfeitamente do que aconteceu naquele dia. Era um dia normal, como qualquer outro. Eu tinha ido passear. Estava farto de estar em casa e não me apetecia ter de estudar. O Yugi tinha planos e os outros também, por isso decidi ir passear sozinho.

O dia estava agradável. Parei perto de uma passadeira, esperando que o semáforo dos piões fica-se verde para poder atravessar. E assim, quando o semáforo mudou de cor, avancei. Contudo, um carro, que vinha a alta velocidade, não parou no sinal vermelho para os automóveis. Olhei de relance, vendo o carro aproximar-se de mim a toda a velocidade.

Fiquei paralisado. Não me conseguia mexer e sabia que o carro ia embater em mim. No entanto, isso não aconteceu. O carro aproximou-se e estava quase a embater em mim, quando o Kaiba surgiu, se atirou para cima de mim e rolámos os dois pelo chão, saindo da trajectória do carro. À velocidade que o carro vinha, não tive dúvidas que eu morreria com o embate.

Por uns segundos, fiquei atordoado. Tinha escapado por um triz. O Kaiba levantou-se rapidamente.

"Estás bem, Wheeler?" perguntou ele.

"Eu… sim." respondi eu, ainda trémulo.

O Kaiba estendeu-me a mão, para me ajudar a levantar. Eu hesitei um pouco, mas depois agarrei na mão dele e levantei-me.

"Tu salvaste-me."

"Não foi nada demais." disse o Kaiba, com indiferença na voz.

"Obrigado."

Logo de seguida, o Kaiba afastou-se. Fiquei bastante confuso. Seto Kaiba, que me estava sempre a insultar, tinha-me salvado a vida. A partir daí, comecei a vê-lo de maneira diferente. Apesar dele continuar a insultar-me, agora era o estúpido Seto Kaiba, desprezível, mas que me tinha salvado a vida.

A partir daquele momento e, por mais que o Kaiba me tentasse insultar, decidi ignorar os insultos. Apesar de tudo, ele tinha-me salvado a vida. Duas semanas depois, o Kaiba voltou a insultar-me, desta vez numa sala de aulas, que estava vazia, para além de nós os dois, e mais uma vez, eu ignorei-o. Ele olhou para mim, aborrecido.

"Wheeler, isto assim não tem piada nenhuma." disse ele.

Encarei-o, sem perceber.

"Já nem respondes aos meus insultos, nem me tentas atacar." disse o Kaiba. "Assim não tem piada insultar-te."

"Não me parece que o facto de me insultares tenha piada." respondi eu.

"Antigamente, tinha. Mas agora, não. Não dizes nada para te defender."

"Agora estou diferente. Só isso. Prefiro ignorar os teus insultos."

"Porquê? Por quase teres morrido?"

"Tu salvaste-me, por isso, não levo a mal nada do que digas." respondi eu.

O Kaiba abanou a cabeça.

"E quem te disse que eu quero ignores os meus insultos?" perguntou ele, de modo sério. "Quero que te comportes como antigamente."

"Porquê? Tens prazer em me ver aborrecido contigo, é?"

Nesse momento, o Kaiba aproximou-se e empurrou-me levemente. Acabei por ficar encostado à parede. O Kaiba ficou a centímetros de mim.

"Eu quero que reajas. Quero que mostres alguma emoção, mesmo que seja raiva." disse ele.

"Ora, para que queres que eu mostre emoções? Que eu sabia, tu é que és o perito em esconder o que sentes."

Fiquei a encará-lo durante uns segundos. Mas, de seguida e sem aviso, o Kaiba aproximou-se mais e beijou-me. Abri muito os olhos, surpreendido com o que se estava a passar. A princípio, pensei empurrá-lo para ele se afastar de mim, mas não consegui.

Era como se a minha cabeça pensasse uma coisa, mas o meu corpo quisesse outra. Quando dei por mim, estava a retribuir o beijo. Segundos depois, o Kaiba afastou-se. Ficámos a olhar um para o outro durante algum tempo.

"O que foi isto?" perguntei eu.

"Acho que és suficientemente esperto para compreender o que se passou." respondeu o Kaiba, de modo frio.

"Tu beijaste-me."

"Sim, mas tu não tentaste afastar-me." disse ele.

Kaiba começou a caminhar para a porta da sala, mas eu agarrei-lhe no braço, impedindo-o.

"Não te podes ir embora assim." disse eu. "Temos de falar."

Kaiba virou-se para me encarar. Era impossível eu conseguir decifrar o que ele estava a pensar ou a sentir. Ele mantém quase sempre aquela cara séria e enigmática.

"Porque é que me beijaste?" perguntei eu.

"Porque não o poderia fazer? Que eu saiba, não és comprometido." respondeu ele.

"Isso não quer dizer que possas beijar-me assim, sem mais nem menos." disse eu.

"Mas, ao que parece, tu gostaste do beijo."

Senti-me corar um pouco. Tinha sido tudo muito repentino, mas não podia negar que o Kaiba beijava bem.

"Agora, larga-me o braço e deixa-me ir." disse o Kaiba.

"Espera. Tu não ias beijar alguém assim. Tu não és esse tipo de pessoa." disse eu. "Sentes alguma coisa por mim?"

Acho que aquela foi a primeira vez em que vi o Kaiba hesitar para fazer ou dizer alguma coisa. Não tive dúvidas de que ele tinha ficado atrapalhado, apesar da sua cara continuar enigmática como sempre.

"Wheeler, já estás a querer saber demais."

"Estou? Tu beijas-me e queres que eu aceite as coisas sem fazer perguntas?" perguntei eu. "Não, nem pensar."

"Pois, mas não vais obter respostas. Pelo menos, não agora."

Kaiba fez um movimento brusco e libertou o braço. De seguida, saiu da sala, deixando-me confuso com toda a situação. Passaram alguns dias. O Kaiba começou a evitar-me e eu também não quis aproximar-me dele. Não sabia o que lhe dizer ou o que esperar dele.

Também não quis contar ao Yugi e aos outros o que tinha acontecido. Achei que era melhor guardar tudo para mim. Também, tive medo da reacção deles. E mais, tive medo que eles me perguntassem o que é que eu iria fazer ou o que é que eu sentira com aquele beijo.

Nem eu sabia o que sentira. E a cada dia que passava, sentia-me mais confuso. O Kaiba tinha-me beijado e eu não o tinha parado. Aliás, tinha retribuído o beijo. Mas porquê? Eu não gostava nada dele. O Kaiba estava sempre a insultar-me. Devia odiá-lo. E no entanto, eu tinha retribuído o beijo.

No primeiro dia que tinha passado, eu achara que tinha sido um impulso. Eu não tinha pensado bem. O Kaiba tinha-me beijado e eu não tivera tempo para reagir, para me aperceber que era ele que me beijava e não alguém de quem eu gostasse. Mas, com o passar dos dias, eu estava a ficar cada vez mais confuso. Dava por mim a pensar nele, sem perceber porquê.

Kaiba tinha deixado de se aproximar de mim e assim, já não tinha de ouvir os seus insultos. E acho que, o facto de ele ter deixado de fazer isso me incomodava mais do que tudo. Se o Kaiba, no dia seguinte, voltasse a aproximar-se de mim e me insultasse mais uma vez, ignorando aquele beijo, talvez eu não pensasse mais no assunto. Mas se o Kaiba me estava a evitar e a fugir da sua rotina de insultos, era porque aquilo também o tinha afectado.

E porque não haveria de afectar? Ele é que me tinha beijado primeiro. Mas porque é que ele tinha feito isso? Será que ele sentia algo por mim? Mas não podia ser. Ele estava sempre a insultar-me. Passaram mais alguns dias e eu, já farto de manter tudo para mim, decidi contar tudo ao Yugi. Afinal, ele é o meu melhor amigo e eu precisava de desabafar com alguém.

Contei-lhe tudo. Sobre o beijo, o afastamento do Kaiba e as minhas dúvidas sobre toda a situação. O Yugi ficou alguns segundos a olhar para mim, sem saber bem o que dizer.

"É complicado." disse ele, finalmente, com um suspiro.

"Sim, eu sei. Preciso da tua ajuda, Yugi. Estou confuso.

"Joey, eu não sou nenhum perito nestas coisas, mas se analisarmos a situação, acho que podemos chegar a algum lado." disse o Yugi. "Vejamos os factos. O Kaiba costumava insultar-te, isso eu já sabia, ele beijou-te e agora afastou-se, deixando de te insultar. E tu, ficaste confuso com o beijo e agora pensas muitas vezes nele."

Eu encolhi os ombros, acenando afirmativamente.

"Eu devo ter algum problema, Yugi…"

"Calma, Joey. Diz-me, tu pensas muitas vezes no Kaiba, mas que tipo de pensamentos? Sentes raiva dele por te ter beijado?"

"Não, não sinto… foi estranho, mas não foi mau."

"Então, diz-me Joey, pensas muitas vezes no beijo? Imaginas-te a beijar o Kaiba novamente?"

Senti-me corar instantaneamente. Não estava à espera daquela pergunta. Mas não podia negar. Tinha pensado nisso. Tinha pensado como seria se o Kaiba me beijasse novamente. Acenei afirmativamente.

"Joey, então é óbvio. Tu estás apaixonado pelo Kaiba." disse o Yugi.

"Não pode ser. Ele sempre me tratou mal. E eu… não pode ser!"

"Joey, tu pensas nele e no beijo. Se estivesses zangado, era uma coisa. Se ignorasses a situação, era outra. Mas tu próprio disseste que retribuíste o beijo."

"Mas, Yugi, como é que pode ser? O Kaiba sempre me tratou mal. Eu nunca pensei nele… a beijar-me, nem nada assim."

"Há certas coisas que são difíceis de explicar." disse o Yugi. "Mas parece-me que o beijo que ele te deu, fez despertar algo que já estava adormecido dentro de ti. Podes nunca te teres dado conta, já que ficavas bastante aborrecido quando o Kaiba te insultava, mas talvez já estivesses atraído por ele."

"Atraído… pelo Kaiba… eu, nunca pensei nisso assim! Quer dizer, eu costumava pensar nele, mas era porque me lembrava de como ele me tratava mal e ficava aborrecido."

"Parece que afinal, era algo mais. O que vais fazer agora?"

"Agora? Não vou fazer nada."

"Tens de falar com o Kaiba. Diz-lhe como te sentes em relação a ele."

"Oh, nem pensar. Ele vai rir-se na minha cara."

Yugi sorriu. Fiquei confuso.

"Joey, pensa comigo, o Kaiba é que te beijou. Achas que o Kaiba é pessoa para beijar alguém, se não sentir nada por essa pessoa? Aliás, até pensei que o Kaiba era imune ao amor, mas parece que não." disse o Yugi.

"Tu achas que ele sente algo por mim?"

"Obviamente que sim. E parece-me que, se tu estás confuso e estás habituado a experimentar muitos sentimentos, então o Kaiba há-de estar muito mais confuso. Devem conversar os dois." aconselhou o Yugi. "E depois, logo verão."

"Mas e se ele gozar comigo e contar a toda a escola que eu gosto dele… quer dizer, eu nem sei se gosto dele…"

"Joey, agora estás em negação. Aceita que gostas do Kaiba. Não tem mal nenhum. E o Kaiba não iria contar a ninguém, mesmo que não gostasse de ti. E se o fizesse, tinhas sempre uma arma contra ele. Podias dizer a toda a gente que ele te beijou e ele não iria querer isso."

"Sim, tens razão. Amanhã vou falar com o Kaiba."

Nessa noite, não dormi quase nada. Estava bastante nervoso. Será que eu gostava mesmo do Kaiba? Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais me lembrava do beijo. Comecei a pensar que seria bom ele beijar-me novamente. Abanei a cabeça. Não devia ter tantas esperanças. Provavelmente, o Kaiba não iria querer ter nada a ver comigo.

Mas agora eu não podia recuar. Tinha de falar com o Kaiba e esclarecer tudo. Se o Kaiba se risse de mim e me insultasse novamente, seria um incentivo para esquecer toda a situação e tentar começar a odiá-lo. Porém, estava com dúvidas de que, mesmo se o Kaiba se rejeitasse, eu o conseguiria odiar.

No dia seguinte, fui para a escola como normal. Decidi falar com o Kaiba no final das aulas. Assim, se tudo corresse mal, eu iria logo para casa. No final das aulas, aproximei-me dele.

"Temos de falar, Kaiba." disse eu.

"Não acho que tenhamos nada para falar." disse ele, friamente.

"Temos sim. Não te vou deixar sair daqui sem esclarecermos tudo."

Kaiba ficou hesitante por uns segundos, mas não saiu da sala. Quando já todos os outros tinham saído da sala, fechei a porta. Eu e o Kaiba encarámo-nos.

"Temos de falar sobre aquele beijo do outro dia." comecei eu. "Preciso de saber. Porque é que me beijaste?"

"Apeteceu-me."

"Ora, Kaiba, apeteceu-te e beijaste-me? Logo a mim?" perguntei eu, aborrecido. "Tiveste um motivo. E agora, diz-me, tu sentes alguma coisa por mim?"

Kaiba olhou para mim e, apesar de não ter dito nada, abanou levemente a cabeça.

"Isso é um sim? Mas como é possível? Tu estavas sempre a implicar comigo e a insultar-me!"

"Wheeler, como é que eu podia aproximar-me de ti de outra maneira? Insultando-te, sempre conseguia aproximar-me… sem levantar suspeitas do que eu realmente sentia."

Abanei a cabeça. A lógica do Kaiba só fazia sentido para ele, para mim, era disparatada.

"Se tu te querias aproximar de mim, terias bastante mais facilidade se não me insultasses." disse eu.

Aproximei-me mais. O Kaiba recuou. Sorri.

"Então Kaiba, estás com medo de mim ou quê?"

Sorri novamente, ao ver que o Kaiba tinha ficado atrapalhado.

"Eu não tenho medo nenhum, Wheeler."

Aproximei-me mais. Desta vez o Kaiba não recuou. Passei os meus braços à volta do pescoço dele.

"Eu não gostava nada de ti. Mas depois daquele beijo, comecei a pensar mais em ti." disse eu.

Aproximei os meus lábios dos lábios dele e beijámo-nos. Desta vez, o beijo foi ainda melhor. Desta vez eu já sabia que sentia algo pelo Kaiba. O Yugi dizia que era amor, apesar de eu ainda não estar completamente certo disso. Mas sabia que sentia algo e isso tornou o beijo ainda melhor.

Separámo-nos segundos depois. O Kaiba olhou para mim, com a sua expressão neutra e depois, lentamente, sorriu. Era muito raro vê-lo sorrir e quando o fazia, normalmente era um sorriso trocista. Mas desta vez, era um sorriso verdadeiro.

"Tu beijaste-me." disse o Kaiba, surpreendido.

"A sério? Que eu saiba, há dias atrás, tu beijaste-me também." disse eu. "Afinal, o que é queres de mim?"

"Tudo. Quero-te a ti. Quero os teus cabelos loiros, os teus olhos simpáticos, o teu sorriso caloroso. Tudo para mim."

"Estou a ver. Mas eu não sou nenhum objecto, para ser teu." disse eu. "E se gostamos um do outro, é para namorar e não andar aí aos beijos e depois fingir que não se passa nada entre nós."

"Está bem. Se é o que queres, aceitas namorar comigo?"

"Ena, Seto Kaiba a pedir-me em namoro. Que honra."

"Se começares a gozar, deixo de querer saber de ti." disse Seto, friamente.

"Como se pudesses. Aposto que tens passado este tempo todo a pensar em mim."

Fiquei satisfeito ao ver que o Kaiba não negava. Tinha mesmo estado a pensar em mim. Beijámo-nos novamente.

"Uma coisa, Kaiba, nada de insultos, ouviste?" perguntou eu.

"Certo. Eu também só te insultava para ter uma desculpa para me aproximar e falar contigo. Se bem que… nem tudo o que eu disse era mentira."

"Ei! Não comeces. Olha que tu também não és perfeito." disse eu.

"Posso tentar ser. Ajudas-me?"

Sorriu-lhe e beijei-o novamente. E este foi o processo pelo qual eu passei, acabando por mudar completamente de opinião em relação ao Kaiba, aliás, ao Seto. Finalmente ele deixou de me insultar e acabámos por assumir tudo. A imprensa quis saber de tudo, essa foi a parte má, mas de resto agora está tudo bem.

Agradeci ao Yugi por me ter apoiado. Afinal, sem ele, acho que nunca iria falar no assunto do beijo com o Seto. Iria tentar evitá-lo para sempre. E sabem, quando o Seto não tem mais pessoas por perto, até se pode dizer que é carinhoso. É difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade. Agora tenho de ir. Combinámos ir dar uma volta juntos e não o quero fazer esperar. Enfim, o amor é estranho, aparece quando menos esperamos, dá-nos a volta à cabeça, mas no fim de contas, é o sentimento mais precioso de todos.


End file.
